Heroes of light book 1
by Night the wolf
Summary: A young wolf wakes up with no memory yet is destined to be the hero to destroy the evil that is growing continusly
1. The awakening

I wake up, instantly knowing I'm not home. Looking around me, I find nothing of comfort except a few weapons that somehow make me feel at home. "So Dark, you have awoken." A voice that seems familiar but also strange to me says as I take in my surroundings, a smallish cabin with few comforts and all the necessities. Slightly alarmed , I say "Who are you and how do you know my name?" A middle aged hedgehog wearing a gray-green mottled cloak stepped into the light, " Relax young one, I am a friend of your family" At these words I felt like destroying everything.

"I have no family! I have no identity! Why do you torment me!" "Why do you say you have nothing? I see you have a sword and bow, your armor is being repaired and your brother is still asleep." At this I stood and grabbed my weaponry, not paying attention to the fact that he had said I have a brother. " Where am I?" "You are in my home" I sat slightly ashamed that I had drawn my blade on a man in his home.

"My apologies sir may I run your errands in return for my rash behavior?"

" Well you certainly are a true warrior. You may."

He gives me a list of items and a sack of money. I go to the market and buy some of the items (why would a guy in this old village need a sword?) and then I ran into a familiar looking bear, knocking both of our items to the ground. "Sorry about that," I say as I help pick up the stuff. "That's all right,"he says looking into my face, "Hey you look familiar!" I become alarmed and slightly excited. " You look familiar as well." I bade him farewell and returned to the man's house with the item he requested. To my surprise the bear was there as well! "What are you doing here?" We both asked each other. " Well I guess you should know your brother. I meant to introduce you but I see you've already met each other." We both stared at each other, astonished.

"Brother? But how can he be my brother? My family ... I-I don't have a family."

"Nor do I but I like the idea. Say what is your name Brother?"

"My name is Night and I can accept you as a Brother, I hope," I say curtly.

"Night, huh? Well my names Kalin." This as more than I could bear. Kalin and the guy, I believe his name was Death(scary name but I think I could handle him) but I fainted from the excitement. "Oh boy" said Death.

* * *

><p>When I become conscious, I see a friendly but unfamiliar female face staring back at me. I was just about to ask who she was and she had a white aura about her when she turned her head and yelled "Death he woke up!" She then turns to me and asks if I'm sore or if I have a headache. I reply," No I'm fine just got to excited, that's all. Ow!" She had started to pull bandages from my head when the guy from before came in and chuckled.<p>

"I see you've met my wife, Cassie."

" Oh sorry I forgot to introduce my self! My names Cassie, I was watching over you while you slept."

"...you were watching me sleep?"

"Uh not quite that. I was taking care of you, ya hit head pretty hard on the floor."

"Oh ... thanks. excuse me for asking, but why are you glowing like that?" At these words the glow vanished and both of the left to have an argument from what it sounded like. They came back and looked at me like I was in trouble. I suddenly thought Cassie was a bit scary. Then her face changed to the soft, caring look a mother gives to a child when the child gets hurt. "I thought you knew. I'm sorry."

"Knew what?"

"Dark, my brother,Death, me and a few others are all that's left of the royal guard."

"Royal guard?"

"Yes, you are a prince and from your bloodline you have powers that are light but from an accident with a demon trying to kill you you have dark powers as well. Your brother has only light but I thought you had figured out your powers from the inhibitors on your arms" That's when I looked down and saw them, it looked as if someone had taken two large golden rings, twisted them into an eight and placed them on my forearms. "But if I'm the prince then why am I here?" They looked at each other and sighed. "Your parents are dead."

**So how'd you like it? I know it's short but I had to put it up so yeah leave a comment and I'll get another up soon ... hopefully oh yeah Kalin the bear belongs to Kingbear and the others are either mine or segas or some other person and uh this chapter may be updated repeatedly sorry.**


	2. A journey to remember

**_Hey guys I trying to get the story better so uh yeah well lets get on with it italics are dream or thought_**

* * *

><p>"Dead! What do you mean dead? If they had powers they could kill any one who attacked!"<p>

"The Dark army tried to kill you and your brother, your parents died trying to protect you. They were overpowered when the Demon king went against them we were commanded to get you and leave, they knew they would die fighting him. We all fought valiantly but they were the bravest, and we were trying to preserve the family so we dressed two soldiers in your armor and we gave you temporary amnesia so you wouldn't feel the pain right then. the two soldiers were dead and the fighting done by the time we got back your mother, she was still alive but just barely she told us of your powers and of a prophecy that your brother, you, and some others would defeat the Black lord Navarog"

Kalin, who we didn't notice, taped his inhibitor and said "If Navarog is so powerful then why do we have these?" There was no answer so he left saying he was going to practice with his powers." I think I should to, I mean we're gonna fight some guy who killed our parents so we need to be as strong as possible" Cassie shifted uncomfortably and Death cleared his throat "You need to find the others"

"You don't know where they are?"

"No."

"Do you know who they are?"

"...we have some theories but no we don't."

"Well that's just great, you'll help us find them right?"

"Help you, and even thought I don't like it Cassie's going with you."

The next few days are filled with training, packing, learning and preparations. My armor, black scary looking armor, was repaired and slightly upgraded. But on the last day, I saw Kalin wasn't here for some reason. When I ask though, I find that he has left this morning on a different direction with Death. Cassie had taken a slim package out of a nearby trunk and slung it over her shoulder, grabbed a bow and was testing the string when I came over with the armor she asked me to bring her. "Here you go Cassie, uh whats that on your back?" I asked curiously. "Oh it's just in case, is Fang polished?"

"Yeah, is that the name of my sword?"

"Yes it is."

I take one last look at the blade, black as night with silver edges, and then I sheath it. I pick up the bow that I have been using when Cassie says that I won't be needing it. I nod and put the bow back knowing from the training that I'm a terrible shot. I attach the sheath to my belt and put my armor on the old pack horse. I Then put on a cloak, blacker than darkness, and then I look at the target used to practice my powers and focus my hatred towards it, raise my hand, and I obliterate it with a single bast of darkness. I turned and saw that Cassie was impressed. "What did you do?" she asked. "I just focused my hatred at the target." I say casually. I then go about my chores before we leave.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, we start to set up camp some distance from the village and I go into the forest with an ax for fire wood. By the time i get back Cassie has the camp set and she built a small fire place. I put the wood in a pyramid fashion and Cassie lights it with a small, white hot burst of energy. We cook some rabbit Cassie shot on the way. After we clean up, Cassie says we're going to Riverside Village to start the search. She says we should be looking for a girl named Rose. I perk up at the name, suddenly recognizing it. "I know her!" Cassie looks confused "No you don't"<p>

"Then how do I know what she looks like, how she walks,talks and other things?"

"..." Cassie didn't know how to respond. She just ended the conversation and went to her tent. For a while, I just sat there, trying to remember where Rose lived and how I knew her. After a while I gave up and rolled my cloak around me and fell into a fitful sleep. _I'm in the woods, running but not from something. "Come on Night I know you can go faster" the female wolf that I'm chasing teases. "Who are you?"I ask. she stops and looks at me funny "You don't remember me? It's me Rose. please remember. Remember those nights you snuck out just to be with me. Please." _

**well thats chapter two i guess ... review!**


	3. A slight mistake

**_hi guys well this time i'm going to be doing it from Death's Pov Italic is dream or thought_**

**_and yes christian there is more ocs in the story_**

* * *

><p><em> I'm in village, no a town, fire is every where. People run but I know they will not get away. There is a young boy among the flames. I see him and start to run to him but the flames engulf him. the flames start to engulf me, then darkness . I see demons, hundreds, no thousands of them marching towards me I draw my sword but not in attack. I salute them as they pass. Two break away from the army to strike me down. <em>I wake up and get dressed in a hurry. I've always been an early riser but this is different. Cassie wakes and tell her I'm leaving with Kalin to go and try to rescue a boy. She sleepily nods and gives me a small locket and her knife. "Be safe" she says. I tell her i will as I buckle the Dark blade to my belt. I wake Kalin, careful not to wake Night and get him ready. I have a little trouble getting him to get dressed because he is still very tired. He buckles his sword to his belt and slings a bow over his shoulder. He then puts on his camo cloak and says he's ready. As we walk and he wakes up from the cold, I tell him about my dream. "So why are we leaving so early?"

"To get there sooner"

"And why did you bring me"

"To keep me company, train you further and the experience really helps. Also, I thought you would enjoy it."

We walk for about an hour in silence. After a while the silence got unbearable and Kalin asked, "So when dd you and Cassie meet?

"About three years ago, why?"

"Just trying to break the silence."

"Oh."

"What is the name of your sword?"

"The Dark blade."

"Oh."

We notice that t it is about noon and we are still in the forest for some reason. Kalin says that maybe we took the wrong path as there were many near the house.

I was certain we had taken the correct path. Just as I remembered that we were on the wrong path, about ten bandits came out of the forest and told us to drop our weapons and give them anything of value. I looked at Kalin, nodded, and drew my blade."If you don't want to die or be turned into the authority, I suggest you leave now." The bandits just smirk and draw their blades, a few have bows drawn. "OK, your ditch, Kalin now would be a good time for target practice." Kalin started to glow with light power and shot each one within a matter of bandits with bows got a chance to fire, but I used a smaller swod that I had to deflect the arrows. "Nice shooting, are you fast?"

"Kinda why?"

"Because we are going to run back to the house and down the correct path. I'm pretty sure you can use your light to move faster."

"I'll try" Kalin the started to glow again and dashed of at the speed of light. "Whoa, he's fast" I say and start to run at full speed, easily catching up to him.

"You're fast but not fast enough!"I say as I pass him. We reach the house in a few minutes and then we stop for lunch(Kalin passed out from exertion). After lunch, Kalin was ready to run again. I told him not to far because he fainted the last time and I knew we needed to get there ASAP.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats number three a little action, for Kalin anyway, and an atempt at bonding(FAIL)<strong>


	4. A memory

**hey guys back to Nights pov**

* * *

><p>When I wake up I smell smoke. I look up from my cloak and notice two things, the first being there is another cloak over mine. The second is Cassie over by the fire cooking some eggs we brought. I get up and put the cloak around Cassie and sit by the fire. " Why did you give me your cloak?"<p>

" Because you were cold. And besides I was in the tent."

"Thanks. how long ago did you wake up?"

"About an hour."

"Oh."

As the eggs cook, I get some spices out and season the eggs. Cassie brings out some black, ground up substance. She says it's coffee, but I'm a little weary of it. We talk a little, but nothing important just talking about who we are. When breakfast is ready we don't talk as much but still talk. "I had an interesting dream last night."

"Oh really what was it about?"

"That girl we're supposed to find. Rose right?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Well I was chasing her and she was teasing like we were friends but, more than friends. Then she told me she knew I could go faster than I was going but I didn't know how. After she told me that I asked who she was and got all teary and started talking about the nights I snuck away just to be with her. she was begging me to remember. But I-I just can't remember. Why! Why can't I remember?"

"That would be your mom. She placed the spell so you wouldn't remember their death or any thing else until you were ready."

After she said that I heard something, a motherly voice saying "You are not ready to remember me yet but I will let you remember her." And then I passed out.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I see Cassie hanging over me looking worried. "You okay?" I answered that I am okay and I asked if she heard the voice but she said she did not. That made me worry. Then I realized something, I remembered Rose! I jump up, scaring Cassie, and I said, "We have to go NOW!"<p>

"Why? What's the rush?"

"I remember her!"

"Who?"

"Rose, I remember Rose! I'm in love with her, I sneak away to be with her that's why you don't know her."

"... that does make sense but why do need to leave now," she says as she starts to pack up the food. I pick up the tent and remember an important detail. " I'm going to go on you stay here with the horses okay?"

"Um... if I have the horses then how are you going to get there fast?"

"I'm a lot faster than the horses," I say with a grin. Then, before she can object, I dash off at the speed of darkness. I'm at the village in a couple of minutes but it takes me about an hour to remember where her house is. as I'm walking to her house someone catches me and tosses me into an alleyway "What the hell?!" I yell as I go flying. I get up quickly defeat my assailant. I leave some money on his unconscious body, he needs it more than I do apparently. I get to Roses house and knock on the door. Being about seventeen, she lives in her own house. When she opens the door she looks at me for second, as if deciding if she was mad or not, then she gives a scream and tackles me. "Woah! Hey Rose I'm glad to see you to, but did you forget that you have stairs?"

"No, why?"

"Cause you tackled me right off of them."

"I did that on purpose."

I sigh and just lay there for second then remember why I came here. I tell her that I came to take her away. She looks at me for a little then she asks if she needs to bring anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that four. guys i may need help with Rose. keep up the reviews and i'll give ya a cookie oh yeah christian i'll kep an eye out for a position.<strong>


	5. Inferno

**hi guys it me again listen i'm having a little trouble coming up with more of the story mainly Rose but i'll do my best to keep it up so Kalin pov**

* * *

><p>As me and Death ran at full speed for a couple minutes, I started to feel like passing out, so I couldn't keep up like this and told Death and we slowed to a brisk walk both knowing we had to get there ASAP. When we rounded the last corner, I saw an Inferno, a fire demon, ravaging the village. Death wasted no time in fighting the demon but he was having trouble, so I shoot the demon with my light but it didn't seem to be doing anything. Then I saw some one in the fire and ran to help him. As a tree that was on fire fell, I tackled the person out of the way but one of the branches hit me and almost knocked me unconscious but I was still strong enough to get the person out of the fire. Another tree started to fall and I used what little strength I had to push him out of the fire but I knew I could not make it before the tree hit me. I watched as the demon stabbed Death With the Dark blade and the person I saved released some kind of energy at the demon, extinguishing it's flame. I heard some one next to me saying "Are you going to move or do I just drop this?" I look up to see the tree held up by some kind of light or something and I started to move out of the way. I look over to Death and see Cassie over him but it's not Cassie. The lookalike stood and left to get something but I never figured out what as I had passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up and the lookalike hovering over me with a concerned look on her face. I want to feel scared but her face just won't let me be scared. She says something, but my hearing is still dim and I can't make out what she says. I remember Death and try to sit up, but the lookalike pushes me back down gently. My hearing is better now. "Are you okay there? I'm Amy, whats your name?"<p>

"My name's Kalin, and I'm a little fuzzy but fine,"

"He probably has a concussion," says a gruff voice.

"Oh don't be so negative Shadow. He said he's fine now go check on Death"

"Death's alive! But how, I saw him get stabbed!"

"He'll be fine but yeah he dd get stabbed so he might be weak for some time." Shadow, I guess that's his name, left the tent we are in and Amy told me he's always little ruff around the edges, especially with new people. She also told me the guy who saved me from the tree is named Silver. Soon I feel good enough to get up ad start helping the other two while Amy goes and takes care of Death. Silver greets me and asks if I can cook. I tell him I'll cook diner and immediately get started. Amy comes out with a bloody cloth and blood all over her arms and tells Silver it's his turn to staunch the blood for Death. I ask how she knows his name and she says they had a couple run ins before. She thanked me for saving Shadow and when she looked at him he looked somewhere to her left and hastily said he's thankful I saved him and mumbled something under his breath."What was that Shadow?" Amy asked

"Nothing Amy I was just complaining about your hammer always being near every time you want me to do something"

"Really," she said as picked up a rather large hammer and gave me a wink, playfully chasing Shadow around the fire.I was just then that Death came out, supported by Silver, and came to sit by the fire. I took the pot off the fire to check it and announced dinner was done. Amy went to a bag and pulled out some bowls and spoons for us. After dinner, we sit and talk a little then go to sleep.


	6. Enter Rose

**hey guys me again i finished with Rose so yeah let's get on with the story**

* * *

><p>I tell her that she'll need her weapons and some clothing. As I help her pack up she asks," So where were you for the past few months"<p>

"Past few months? It's only been a few weeks since I came over. What do you mean?"

"Night, don't play stupid with me you were gone for two months!"

"... I ... guess I was asleep I only remember waking up in Death and Cassie's house a few weeks ago. Huh,I guess that's something to ask her."

We finish packing (why do girls have so much stuff?) and she puts the packs on her back and hops onto mine. I give her a piggy-back ride all the way back to Cassie. While I jog us there we catch up, I tell her that I'm better with blades and my powers and she tells me that she has been practicing with Rose thorn and her bow, Vengeance, and she has gotten a lot better. When we get there, Cassie and the horses are nowhere to be seen. I set Rose down and she sets down her packs. "Cassie!" I call out. An arrow come whizzing by my head, forcing me to duck. I pull Rose down with me. "Stay down" I whisper to her. I use my abilities to blend into the shadows and stand to see who it is. To my surprise it's Cassie with a fierce look on her face. " Who's there? If you don't show yourself I will be forced to flash you!"

I crouch and make my self back to normal and rise slowly with Rose. "It's ok Cassie it's just me and Rose." Cassie lowers her bow and sighs.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. I thought you were a demon."

"Um...Night? Who's she?" Rose said skeptically.

"Oh boy, Rose this is Cassie, she is a part of the royal guard. Cassie, this is Rose, she is my girlfriend."

Rose was still glaring at Cassie, not convinced she wasn't competition. Reading her thoughts Cassie said, "It's ok I'm married." Rose then relaxed and asked where we are going. " I guess we're going back to my house. To wait for Death, Kalin and who ever they bring along." We get the horses out of the forest and I put Rose on my horse while I walk alongside her, knowing she can't ride very well. Cassie hops onto her horse and see's Rose having a little trouble. "Grip with your knees strongly but to hard, okay?" she instructs Rose. Rose adjusts and looks a lot more comfortable. But then she grips a little to hard and sends the horse into a full out gallop. I start to run after her but Cassie tells me to watch. Rose soon got the horse under control and trotted back to us. "Why did you tell him not to help" she asked Cassie angrily. "So you can learn how to control the horse on your own." Rose apologizes for her anger but Cassie says it's no problem. They start on a fast trot, slowly getting up to a full gallop. I run after them, wondering why they are doing that, then I hear horses behind us and yelling. I create little beds of darkness under the horses so I can lift them and go full speed. The yelling stops instantly and we are at the house. I stumble slightly, Rose catches me and I faint.

* * *

><p>When I wake up I think I have double vision because I see two of Cassie leaning over me but then I only see one Rose above me. I try to get up, but Rose, Cassie, and the double push me back down gently. Cassie number 2 tells me to stay down. Rose says I need to rest. Cassie says nothing. I notice she has tears in her eyes. I look around and see Death with a stab wound in his chest and a small, gold locket around his neck. I also see a black hedgehog, a gray white hedgehog and Kalin looking beaten.<p> 


	7. This might hurt

**hey guys a little drama coming up o.o**

* * *

><p><strong>Kalin pov<strong>

When I wake up, I see death looking a bit pale and realize he won't make it at this pace. I tell Shadow after I wake him that I'm going to take him to Cassie thinking they were still there. I grab first aid kit and some water before putting Death on my back. I started to jog trying not to overdo it. Knowing every second counts between Death's life and his death, I sped up trying to get there as soon as possible. After a couple minutes, Shadow come racing past and stops a couple miles in front of me. He see's that I'm trying not to pass out so he tells me to go back to the camp and keep them safe until he gets back. I nod as He takes Death of my back and puts him over his shoulder. "Good luck Death." I say as Shadow speeds of, leaving a trail of dust behind him. After a couple seconds, I think "_How does he know where he is going?" _I jog back to the camp and see Amy standing there, holding her hammer, looking annoyed. _"Oh boy"_ As I got back to the camp and sat down, panting slightly, Amy slammed her hammer into the ground with surprising force. "Just where have you been? And where's Shadow? And Death?"

"I was trying to take Death to Cassie but since I was having trouble Shadow took him and told me to come back. Uh... how does Shadow know where they live?"

"Shadow and Death are brothers."

* * *

><p><strong>Night pov<strong>

When I see Death I get up and ask who did this but the only response I get is Rose, Cassie, and the other Cassie trying to shove me down. I repeat my question and tell them I'm fine and the second Cassie says no one here did it.

"Then who's fault is it!" I growl at her. She is about to respond when the black hedgehog jumps up and growls, " Don't talk to Amy like that!" "

"Who are you to tell me how to talk to someone?"

"I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass if you don't apologize right NOW!"

At that point Amy broke into the commotion. " HEY! Stop it guys. Shadow, you know how to act in someone else's house "

"Amy get out of my way"

Instead of telling her to get out of my way I push Amy onto the bed and black energy starts to surround me. Shadow looked down at Amy and hit me through the wall. I get up and dust myself off, saying "Is that your best?" I look up to see Amy holding him back and Rose coming out with her knife drawn. When she gets to me, she tells me to knock it of or she'll have to nuder me. That calms me down but then there is Shadow who seems to not be able to be calmed. Then Amy comes from behind him with a really big hammer and knocks him out. I walk through the hole in the wall and grab a hammer ( not Amy's) and begin to repair the hole. I hear hammering next to me and look to see Amy with her scary big hammer helping me fix the wall. "It was a demon, an Inferno to be exact, who stabbed Death. Shadow stopped the demon from finishing him." I look over to the unconscious hedgehog and then say,"Hey uh Amy right? I'm sorry for talking to you like that, I should have asked you nicely instead of growling at you."

" Oh it's alright you were just concerned for your friend that's all," Kalin and the white hedgehog comes over and starts to help.

"Where are my manners this is Silver, Silver this is ...uh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." she said turning to me.

"Hehe my name Night." I say with a slight grin.

* * *

><p>After the wall was fixed, Amy roused Shadow. Cassie remembered that she could heal people and asked Kalin to help her heal Death. We watched in amazement as all his cuts and his stab wound stitched itself together, leaving a faint scar. After making sure Death was comfortable, Cassie got up and asked, "Who's hungry?" We all say we're hungry and Kalin and Amy offer to help with dinner. Rose sat across the room and motioned to Shadow, who still had a headache, and and then to me, telling me to apologize. I get up and walk over to Shadow and sit next to him."Thanks for stopping that demon from finishing Death. And sorry for the fight, I apologized to Amy for talking to her like that so uh yeah I hope you can forgive me."<p>

"No problem kid, as long as Rose accepted your apology"

"Rose? I apologized to Amy not Rose." I say in confusion.

"That's what I call Amy, it's her last name."

"Oh. You like her don't you, I could tell by how you defend her and the playful banter between you."

"... yeah she's my pink rose. But don't tell her."

"Hey Amy told me you guys are brothers, is that true?"

"Hmph you can't see the family resemblance?"


	8. A little fun

**hey guys uh writers block is bitch ain't it hehe well i'll do my best**

* * *

><p>"Wait you and Death are..."<p>

"Yes"

"Does that mean that you're apart of the royal guard?"

"Yes"

"Is that all you can say?"

"No" Shadow started to walk away, leaving me with Rose in the living room. We sit in silence for a little while, then she tells me she's going to the bathroom. I pull out fang and begin to sharpen it when Death hobbles into the room. "You sure you should be walking? And how is Cassie not trying to drag you back into-" "Shh, not so loud ok?" I nod because he covered my mouth."Now'" he says in a quiet whisper. "do you know about my relation to Shadow?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason just making sure you know how we know each other, that's all."

"Oh... does Amy like Shadow?"

"... uh good question, actually you should be able to sense emotions. Maybe later I'll get you used to your natural senses."

"Ok, do you want me to help you get back to your room?"

"No, I can manage"

Death tries to stand but fails. "Maybe you should help me."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP!?" Cassie had just walked in as I got up to help Death.

"Oh boy" Cassie walked over to Death and slapped him upside his head. "Ow, I know i'm not supposed to be up but seriously?"

"Oh be quiet ya big baby" She said as she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to his room. "Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow"

I watched in amusement as this happened. Rose came in the just as Death and Cassie left and asked "What's all the commotion?¨

¨Oh its just the two love birds.¨ Then I realized I still had Fang in my lap and continue to sharpen it. As I sharpen my blade, I try to sense how Rose is currently feeling. Rose just starts to sharpen her knife and I realize I can sense her amusement towards Death and Cassie's relationship. She looks up and sees me staring at her.¨What,¨ she asked with a small laugh. I snap back to reality, having spaced out, and stutter ¨ H-huh? Oh nothing just kinda spaced out is all.¨

¨Sure. Spaced out on what? My beauty?¨She says sarcastically.

¨ ... yes?¨

she narrows her eyes at me, ¨Really? then how come you took a second to answer?¨

¨Uh gotta go uh practice uh ... oh boy I'm outta here!¨ I say as I run out the door.

"Hey! GET BACK HERE PUP I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

* * *

><p>I see Rose chasing Night into the forest as I cut up some onions and decide the onions can wait a little while. I run out the door thinking they're insane, running into the forest at night. I create a small ball of light so I can see, but I can't find them so I go back to the house and continue cutting onions. Cassie soon comes in to check on the potatoes she has in the oven and asks me if I've seen Night and Rose. " They're in the forest. Do you think this will be enough?"<p>

"A couple more, why did they go into the forest?"

"I dunno, I just saw Rose chasing Night and decided to follow them but when I couldn't find them I came back in." Cassie sighs and takes out a couple steaks. "Do you think it's to dark to grill these?"

"Not yet but let finish up these caramelized onions and I'll get that started ok?"

* * *

><p>As we run through the forest, I notice Night is flickering in and out of sight, even in the small patches of light. At first I think it's just my vision in the dark, but then he stops and turns around continuing to flicker. "What's wrong?" He asks with a concerned look on his face. "N-nothing why?"<p>

"Can't explain it but I can sense something's wrong with you. So, what is it?"

"I was just wondering why you were flickering in and out of sight like you are now."

"Oh yeah I guess i forgot I was doing that sorry." And with that he became solid. We look around and see we're deep in the forest. "Hehe I guess we went a little further than I thought, we should get back so the others wont worry to much."

"Yeah hop on my back, I'll carry you"

"Hmm I think I want to be carried in your arms"

"As you wish m'lady" He then sweeps me of my feet and starts running, carrying me bridal style, in the wrong direction. "Uh Night, the house is that way" I say pointing behind him. " Oh, I knew that. Just checking to make sure you did." I laugh as he turns red and then turns around. When we arrive at the house I forgot why I chased him into the forest. Cassie has some baked potatoes with little bits of bacon and some cheese on it, while Kalin, I think that was his name, had caramelized some onions and grilled some steaks. As we set up the table, Night disappears into the kitchen, saying he going to make a surprise for dessert. Kalin shrugs and says "Dig in" as he's getting into the onions. Cassie rolls her eyes and uses some tongs to grab a baked potato. I grab a steak and couple potatoes with just a little bit of onions, Kalin had taken most of them, and go sit down. Night comes back with some kind of bread with honey and powdered sugar all over it. He grabs some food and comes to sit next to me. "Save some room in there." He says, nodding to my stomach. "Why?"

"Becaufe of deffert." He says around a mouthful of steak. I roll my eyes at his manners and take a bite of the steak. It was seasoned to perfection, with just a little bit of pepper juice to give it a kick."Mmm." After everyone is done with dinner Night lets us get into the dessert that he made, He was literally smaking our hands away, most of ours that is. Cassie's, Amy's and my hands were just pushed away. I take a bite of the bread, which doesn't taste at all like bread. It's sweet and oily but good. Death and Night get some honey on their noses. Death just wipes it of with a napkin while Night is trying to lick his nose. I laugh and kiss his nose, getting the honey off of it. Cassie notices and says, kinda loudly, "Go get room!"

Then Death, who is apparently feeling much better comes up behind her and dips her in a romantic kiss. Her eyes go wide and then she slaps Death and looks angry. We're all confused why she did that and she tells us that not Death. The real Death comes out of the kitchen holding black dye, laughing. Amy splashes some water on the fake, and the dye rinses out revealing the red streaks in Shadows quills. Amy laughs at Shadow and Cassie walks into the house, saying she going to get something. She comes out with a white version of Amy's hammer and goes after Shadow. We all laugh and then Night decides to go get the hammer before we end up with two wounded warriors. After all the commotion we sit down at the fire place(Shadow's sitting furthest from Cassie) and Silver roasts some marshmallows looking sightly uneasy when he has to get close to the fire. After a while Cassie and Death go to bed, saying the other marshmallows are in the cabinet on the left. Kalin goes to his room and goes to bed. Amy and Shadow go to the guest room Amy gets the bed to her self though cause when I walk by to get to Night's room, she's in bed and Shadow's kinda guarding her in his sleep on the floor next to the bed with a hand on his knife. When we get to Night's room he tells me I can have the bed "You mean like Amy and Shadow?"

"Not quite, I'll sleep in the chair." I blush a little knowing he's going to sleep in the same room as me. "Ok, G'night." "Good night love."


	9. Mephiles?

hi guys uh hehe yeah I know this story is a little uh bad but its my second try at a story so yeah a little action for every one

* * *

><p>Unknown p.o.v<p>

I am hidden in the forest to spy on the merriment. I pull out a list of names and listen to their conversation. Some of the names match. My instructions say kill any one who might be of the royal family or royal guard. "I should not engage, I am out numbered." I decide to leave and come back on the morrow in force. Lord Navarog will be pleased to hear that I have wiped what remains of the royal family.

* * *

><p>Night p.o.v.<p>

I awake to a thunderous roar. Knowing that means trouble, I get up and quickly put my chest plate on and wake Rose. I tell Rose to go and wake the others, I was planning to meet the enemy with force. As soon as I get out of the house I see Shadow and another black hedgehog holding the beasts at the forest but they will not survive without help. I draw Fang and charge into a beast using my powers to give my self a boost of strength. The beast leaps into the air and I follow stabbing and slashing as I meet it. I land hard on another driving my blade into it's head. Cassie and Amy come out with complete armor, smashing into a couple of the beasts. I see a flash of light and Kalin appears next to me, eyes glowing with power. I realize he has taken of his inhibitor as he easily dispatches three beasts at a time. I use my darkness to hover above the reach of the beasts and survey the forest. I find who I'm looking for and land. I run over to Rose, tearing apart the beast that she was battling, and give her my inhibitors. I give her a kiss and rocket into the forest, chasing the shadow I saw earlier.

* * *

><p>Kalin p.o.v.<p>

Tearing the enemy apart, I see Night go rocketing into the forest. We quickly finish the rest of the beasts, and then Rose tells us that Night has gone after someone. I look into the forest and Rose walks up to me. "Take these to him, he's going to need it on the way back"

"I will. Shadow, who's your friend?"

"My name is Dark. I'm going with you."

"Alright. The rest of you stay here." Just then Silver comes out in his pajamas, Rubbing his eyes. "Wa's all the commotion about?"

I sigh go light speed in the direction Night went. Dark follows easily keeping pace with me, that is until I go full speed. When I find Night, he's barely conscious, mumbling "He's to strong for me, Kalin run" Suddenly an energy spear comes flying in my direction. I dodge it easily, looking around to see who it came from. I see a hedgehog with blood red eyes and blue crystals on his feet arms and in his quills."Who are you?"

"My name is Mephiles."

"And who do you think you are anyway?"

He starts to laugh, a cold heartless laugh that made me cringe." Foolish boy. Do you think you can defeat me? Just like your brother did, I suppose I'll kill you first."

At that time Shadow and Dark show Up behind Mephiles and Shadow makes a "shh" symbol with his fingers. "hehe you don't know who your up against, do you? I'll tear you apart for what you did to Night. So if your so powerful then let's play you freak!" I power up into angel form as Dark goes Devil form and Shadow takes his inhibitors off. "WHAT!?" Mephiles screams as he turns to see Hyper Shadow and Devil Dark. We charge up energy and start moving faster that light, repeatedly slamming into Mephiles "I told you, didn't I? You don't know who your up against" I say, My voice echoing with power. "Time to finish you!" All three of us put our energy together to form a giant ball of energy.

"YOUR GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL!" I yell as we throw it at Mephiles. The blast hits him dead on and leaves a crater behind. I fly over to Night remembering the inhibitors. "Here Night. your probably gonna go to sleep for a while." I say, then I realize he 's already asleep. I sigh and slip my inhibitor on and revert back to my normal form. Shadow and Devil Dark come over to check on Night. Shadow picks him up and walks over to where he dropped his inhibitors. I look at Devil Dark nervously and ask why he's still in that form. He looks himself over and then says "I think I'm gonna play a little prank on the guys back at the house.

When we get back to the house, the yard is still riddled with small craters and Silver is trying to lift the beasts out of the yard and hurl them in to the horizon. We tied Devil Dark's Hands behind his back and he rolled around in the dirt to not look uninjured. Amy and Rose are the first to see us and the First thing Rose does is punch Dark in the face and then she helps Shadow carry Night into the house. Amy just looks at Dark for a minute Then she gets her hammer and knocks him into a tree ( the nearest tree was about twenty feet behind us.) Then she winks at us, leaving us confused, and walks away Death, who was trying to fill on of the craters, walks over and says "Who's the demon?" We tell him it's Mephiles and we've captured him for intel.

We put Dark in the cellar, And while I clip the inhibitor collar on him he pretends to break free and blows the roof off of the cellar slowly rising from the wreck. Cassie comes over to see what the commotion was and she saw Dark and the wreckage. She just started yelling at him for breaking the cellar. Dark looks at her and face palms, softly landing and reverting back to normal as Cassie tells him off. Amy and Death come over laughing, making Dark get confused. "We knew it you the whole time silly." Amy says.


	10. Don't let Night cook

**_hi guys ah sorry about the slow updating hehe not so great on the whole story writing thing eh f* _****_it_**

* * *

><p>"Oh really, is that why you hit me that hard, huh?"<p>

"yup" Dark sighs and goes to fix the cellar. Just then a small explosion came from the house and Night came out, still smoking, and was yelling at Death.

"You said that wouldn't happen!"

"No, I said it SHOULDN'T happen" Rose, Kalin, and Silver come out coughing(Silver has Shadow floating behind him). Cassie walks up to Death."WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Night nervously said," I'm leaving this one to you. Hey do you guys know where a river or something is?"

Cassie angrily pointed south and started yelling at Death while Silver is trying to revive Shadow by slapping him. Amy walks over to them with a cup of water. "That's not going to work," she says as she hands Silver the water. Silver drinks the water and says "It's no use!"

Amy facepalms,"The water was to wake him up"

"Oh, oops" Silver then gets an idea and punches Shadow in the face. Amy cringes and takes a couple steps back. Shadow grabs Silver by his throat and tells him, "Bad idea." Silver gulps.

* * *

><p>Kalin and Dark are having trouble with the hinges when they hear screaming and look up to see Silver flying away from Shadow. Dark just goes back to trying to bend the hinges into shape. "Do you think we should stop them from killing each other?"<p>

"Nah they wont go for major injuries."

"Oh okay." Kalin super-heats a hinge and hands it to Dark "Try this one, but be careful it's hot"

"Alright I'll try that one-OW WHAT THE HELL HOW HOT IS THAT THING!?" He says while trying to relieve the pain from his new burn. Kalin laughs "I told it was hot!" Dark just mumbles something under his breath and tells Kalin to wait. He then dashes south to get some water.

* * *

><p>Night comes back with three buckets full of water. He gets Amy to help him dump them out but they don't do much to the fire. Cassie comes over with a very scared Death and tells Night to start running around the house at full speed. Night look a bit confused but does so, creating a vacuum and putting the fire out. "Well that's handy. Uh, no more cooking lessons from Death I guess. eheheh."<p>

Kalin walked over to Night. "You know how to cook with a pot full of oil but can't get frying chicken correct? Hopeless, just hopeless."

"Shut up and get an ax. We need to get some wood."

Amy whispers something to Cassie. They get their hammers out and go over to the trees. Night and Kalin come out with axes and see Amy take a tree down with a single swing from her hammer. "Uh... mental note, don't piss her off!" They start to take the branches off the tree and make it into usable wood. Death and Dark come over to help when Night looks up, sniffing the air. He told Shadow, Dark and Death to get the armor and weaponry out as he dragged the trees over by the house to create a kind of barrier. The others caught on and started to help prep the house for battle.

Night had full armor on and told Rose to hang back so she doesn't gets hurt. Then nightmarish demons and other evil creatures started to pour from the forest some coming out of the ground. Immediately they were surrounded and out numbered. Night, Kalin, Death and Shadow took off their inhibitors. "Let's send them back to hell!" Night said entirely calm but extremely fierce. Death started to fire dark energy into the small army but they were quickly advancing.

Cassie comes out with her Light blade, a silver blade with angelic markings and a pearly white hilt, and started to tear the demons a new one. Death draws the Dark blade and when the demons see this, they become demoralized. Death starts to rip the army apart, taking out five or six demons with a single swing of his blade. Dark just runs into the army and ruthlessly tears demons limb from limb.

Night and Rose are fighting back to back. Kalin is using a mixture of bow,energy, and sword attacks to decimate their ranks. "Kalin! Light speed!" Night yelled as a light aura surrounded him. Kalin understood and soon both of them were just streaks of light flying around, obliterating any demons in their path.

* * *

><p>Amy was smashing a demons helmet when she looked up and saw a larger demon with an extremely big hammer. Shadow teleported in front of her,"And I thought your hammer was going over board." Shadow grabbed Amy and dashed away from the monster. "We'll handle him later. First I need to get you to safety." Amy looked at Shadow, wondering why he put her safety over anyone elses. They went behind the barrier, where Rose is, and he put her down. "Stay here, okay?" He then dashed into the battle, firing Chaos Spears in all directions.<p>

He reaches the monster as it was about to kill Cassie and Death. "Hey, why don't you pick on some one your own size?" He yelled as he Shot a Chaos Spear into it's face, making it stumble and miss Cassie and Death. Death nodded thanks and left with Cassie, who was injured. Shadow returned his attention to the hammer wielder. He jumps onto the hammer as it reaches him and snaps the handle with a well placed kick. He then snaps the things neck and kicks it to the ground, smashing a couple enemies nearby.

* * *

><p>Dark finished demon after demon until he cam across a particularly big and ugly demon "Oh great, a captain," he thought sarcastically. The captain swung his sword at Dark who just backfliped out of the way. The captain reversed his momentum and swatted Dark out of the air. Dark groaned as he got up."Man, he packs a punch!" Dark fired a couple blasts at him but it just sidestepped out of the way. the captain swung the sword but Dark jumped onto it to avoid get sliced in half. "Gah! Get off my blade, insect!"<p>

"Oh so you can talk huh? What's your name then?"

"Heh, the bug want's to know who defeated him, I AM INFERNOS, THE HARBINGER OF THE FLAMES OF HELL!"

Death appeared and tossed the Dark blade to Dark."I'm Dark. I'm going to kill you."

With that Dark caught the Dark blade as he flipped of Infernos' blade. He made a swipe at the brute, but Infernos is faster than he looks. "BWAHAHAHA, is that your best? You are nothing you can't even hit me!" Infernos said as he swung his sword in a powerful arc. The blow shook the ground and created a lot of dust. Dark came flying out of the dust and stabbed Infernos through his leg. "GAH! YOU PEST, I WILL SMASH YOU AND YOUR FREINDS YOUR WOMEN WILL BE SLAVES!"

Dark threw the Dark blade to Death and said " You wanna threaten Cassie with slavery?" Then he started laughing insanely and yelled "I AM DARK, BRINGER OF DEATH AND MISERY!" A dark aura surrounded him and he caught Infernos' blade, making it disintegrate. "Wah-how?" Dark pulled back and made the motion of punching and a fist of darkness hit Infernos, sending him flying. "Dark you should go and check on Cassie. I'll finish him." Nightmare(Night in a dark form) said as he walked up to Dark. "Okay"

* * *

><p><strong>Infernos is in for trouble and yes Night's name changes with his form. see ya<strong>


End file.
